


It all started with children's drawings ...

by DREAMaboutADAM



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DREAMaboutADAM/pseuds/DREAMaboutADAM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- One day our children will ask, and who are heterosexual? What do you say to him about that, Tommy?<br/>- Adam, I think it is too early to think about it ...<br/>- Never too early to think about our future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It all started with children's drawings ...

\- One day our children will ask, and who are heterosexual? What do you say to him about that, Tommy?  
\- Adam, I think it is too early to think about it ...  
\- Never too early to think about our future.

Ten years later.

\- Mike , you go to bed ! - Adam took his son's hand . A perfect likeness. The same eyes , the same lips , the same spout. The same smile . And the same character.  
\- No! I have not played enough in the new console !  
\- Son, you can play it all you want, but it will be tomorrow!  
\- No! Today ! - The boy persisted .

Tommy sighed , putting the evening paper , and rising from his chair :  
\- Honey, I told you I don't need to buy Mike this console . It would be better if we gave him a set of "Young Artist" .  
\- What's the point ? He still doesn't know how to draw.  
\- I know how ! - Offended child screamed and ran to her room. Soon he came out with a large sheet of paper on which were painted in the center of two men and a small boy . - Look! This is our family! Daddy, Daddy and me!  
\- My God, how nice ! - Tommy hugged the child. - I told you , you had to buy a set . And you all " console ". Its now not tear away from computer games. And what did you just teach the children !  
\- Tommy , come on , please! I don't want us to quarrel . We haven't considered the whole picture ! What kind of men depicted in gray ?  
\- It is these , as they are there , straight people ! That's it! I really do not know what that means, but I'm no good for them heard . So I decided to paint them gray , and we color !  
\- You did the right thing , baby! - Adam praised his son .  
\- Thank you. Daddy, Daddy , and who are heterosexual ?

Adam and Tommy laughed , remembering the conversation a decade ago.  
\- I said something bad , right? - Upset Mike sighed .  
\- No, that 's you! - Stop laughing , Lambert said , put his son on his lap and went on - Straight - these are boys who like girls , and these girls who like boys ...  
\- Dad, and if I ever will love girl, I too will become gray and then you stop loving me ? - Mike was ready to cry.  
\- What are you , son! - Adam soothingly stroked the child's red hair . - We will always love you , you're our son ! No matter you are straight or gay. The main thing that you grew up happy. For us, you'll never be gray , you're our color baby.  
\- Thank you! You are my best parents ! - Mike was delighted .  
\- I'm glad you got it ! - Tommy said - and now you go to bed ! Or do you want to play a game console ?  
\- No, I 'd rather go a little porous bedtime. I 'll draw a colorful world , and there will be no gray men. All men will be happy!

Smacking kiss on the cheek of his parents , the boy got off his father's lap and ran to her room . Since that day in his room began to appear a lot of pictures , and they were all color - ink , pencil and watercolor . Mike Lambert tried to paint our world , do not let it become gray. And he did it - he was a famous artist , his works were highly appreciated , because it does not just draw pictures , he portrayed the life of all the colors of the rainbow.


End file.
